The Legend of Jasmine
by izfangirl12
Summary: 5 year old Jasmine "Kya" Rose, has been through dangerous encouters by saving her family. But realizes the big responsiblity she has on her shoulders with the world looking up to her, but can she take the pressure and defeat her family's biggest threat?


_Fixed. . . Edited. . .reread a million times, changed everything I feel had to changed. Hopefully, all this work was worth it. Enjoy!_

_**9 years later after the War. . .**_

A brown haired little girl, blinking her bright, silvery eyes to adjust them to the sunlight. Slowly she lifted her head off of a bag of arrowheads and placed a hand on the back of her head, now sitting up and revealing her hot pink Kimono.

"Morning. . ." A girls voice said, it was so sudden it made the little girl jump.

"Mommy, you scared me." The little girl said. Her mother laughed.

"Kya, how about I fix your braid." She said. Kya slowly crawled next to her mother as her mother undid her braid, revealing Jasmine's long, silky hair that reaches to her waist.

"Mommy, where's Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki?" Kya asked in her girly, child voice.

"We're right here." Sokka and Suki appeared out of nowhere in front of Appa's saddle. Their image really didn't change after 9 years, Sokka got a taller, grew about 5 inches taller, making him 6'8. Suki, is still the beautiful Kyoshi Warrior of Kyoshi Island, her soft brown hair never past her neck, she is only one inch shorter than Sokka, making her the perfect girl for him. She always wore her Kyoshi Warrior uniform and makeup and kept her fans close.

"Appa's reins around his horns were getting lose and your dad needed help tightening them." Suki said in her soft voice.

"Does that mean we're not there yet?" Kya asked.

"Well, do you see a South Pole?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"No, all I see is ocean. . ." Suki crawled over beside Jasmine and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon. . ." Suki said softly. Kya's mother reached over to her right side to reach for a blanket, but finged in pain.

"Here, Katara." Suki said and grabbed the blanket she was reaching for and handed to her.

"I could have got it." Katara said.

"You know, I can do things to, you know."

"I wouldn't risk it Katara. Not until you're baby is out and breathing." Sokka said.

"Sokka, I still have 5 more months. It's not that anything is gonna go wrong, right?"

"Wrong." A girlish tomboy voice said and everyone jumped at the voice.

"Okay, even _that _scared me. Toph, you gotta stop doing that!" Suki said.

"Sorry. Happy?" Toph said rudely. She really grown up over the 9 years, hair got as long as Katara's, got to be about 5'4, cuves settled in and has a decent sized chest, personality never changed.

"What do you mean wrong?" Katara asked.

"When I was 6, my parents tried having another baby, it didn't turn out to well. Our mannor was being attacked by the Fire Nation, my mother got punched in the stomach by a Fire Nation warrior and. . . and the baby died before he could ever take his first breathe of air." Toph explained before she buried herself into her hands. There was a moment of silence. "You should always be careful, Katara, if it hurts then don't do it. Simpliest rule in my world. " Toph said.

"You're right." Katara said sadly and placed a hand on her small, over grown stomach.

_On a Fire Navy ship, heading a course for the South Pole._

On the deck of the Fire Navy Ship, strode a spoiled, nasty princess, who's personality and appearence hasn't changed at all. Along with her was the commander of the ship.

"Commander, is it true that the Avatar is still alive?" Azula asked, looking out to the bitter cold sea.

"Yes, Princess." The Commander said, making sure that there's no fear in his voice.

"And is it true that he married that Water Tribe know it all, Katara?" Azula asked screaming now in the Commander's face.

"Uh.. Yes Princess." Now scared and sweating.

"And. . . What else do you know about the Avatar in recent events?" Azula asked completly calm and facing the ocean again.

"Well, about 4 years later after the war between Avatar Aang and you're father, Ozai, the Avatar and the Waterbender, Katara, were married on the Fire Nation Islands. . ." The Commander stopped to catch his breathe.

"I said what else do you know about the Avatar in _recent _events!" Azula said impatiently and shot a lightning bolt out of her pointer and middle finger at the Commander, but misses.

"Please, forgive me Princess. I was about to continue the tale." The Commander said. Azula panted and slowly turned around to face the ocean once again.

"Countinue,"

"Now, as I was saying. . . 3 months into their marriage, they decided to have a baby. Believing that having a child would not only bring the family closer together, but a child in which they could teach their own skills to share with their generations to come."

"So the Avatar cycle could not be broken. . ."

"Exactly right, princess."

"Where? How old? and what is the baby's name?"

"The Avatar's daughter-"

"What? what? what? Daughter? The Avatar's daughter? The Avatar's Daughter!" Azula shot another lightning bolt from her two finger tips towards the Commander and he ducked before it hit him, luckily.

"Yes. Princess. The Avatar has a daughter, but there's no need to worry. She's only 5, Princess. How much damage can a 5 year old cause?"

"If 12 year old Aang can defeat my father with no problem at all, what makes you think a 5 year old is any better?" The Commander didn't speak; in fear of making Princess Azula angry again.

"Didn't think so. All we can do is capture her before she learns any element."

"Princess, why does the Avatar's daughter concern you so much?"

"Because Commander, since she's the Avatar's daughter. Therefore, there's a chance that half of his Avatar spirit is in her. All the Fire Nation needs is another powerful little kid to ruin everything the Fire Nation has worked so hard for. I told my father that one day, I will rebuild the Fire Nation empire that he worked hard for, I cannot disapoint him. Like my fuddy duddy brother, Zuko. I'm all father has to rely on, and since she's a girl with an Avatar spirit, she's far more powerful than the Fire Lord alone. But since your tiny, pathetic, little brain is having trouble understanding, let me set an example, Kyoshi. Being so powerful to separte her peninsula from the Earth Kingdom mainland."

"I know Princess, I know."

"Now,you still have to tell me about the Avatar's daughter."

"Right, the Avatar's daughter's name is Jasmine Kya Rose, but her parents mostly call her Kya, as a memory to Katara's mother," The Commander explained. " Jasmine, after you're Uncle Iroh's tea shop _The Jasmine Dragon_. . . And, Rose, after the beautiful flower that grew at the Southern Air Temple Avatar Aang grew up at. . ." "Where can she be found?"

"Towards the South Pole, would be my guess."

"The Southern Water Tribe is good as any place to start. Commander, head a course for the Southern Water Tribe, looks like we're going kid-napping."

_Back on Appa. . ._

"Look, there it is!"Toph said suddenly and everyone, even Aang stood up.

But, to their suprise all they saw, was ocean.

"See, thats what it will sound like when one of you spots it."Toph waved a hand in front of her eyes. And Kya was the only one who giggled.

"We must be getting close to the South Pole, right?" Kya asked her mother.

"Be patient and we'll be there soon, Kya." Katara answered, wrapped some of the blanket around Kya. Kya laid her head on her mother's shoulder and Katara laid her head on top of her's an wrapped her arms around Jasmine to keep her warm. Katara's heat hit Kya quick, and it wasn't long before Kya was fast asleep. . .

_"Aang, there's a storm coming. We better find a place to stay until the storm blows over. . ."14 year old Katara said._

_"Don't worry Katara. We're almost there."12 year old Aang said sweetly._

_All of a sudden Katara disappeared, as well as the others. Aang looked back to the open sea and saw a great wave ready to wash away anything in it's path, Aang was in it's path. Aang came into a shock and couldn't move, all he could do is scream. The cold, big wave hit Aang's skin like a thousand needles piercing every part of his body as he sunk deeper and deeper under water, letting go of Appa's reins. His mind became clear, and without even thinking about it, burst into the Avatar State. All of a sudden, it seems as though he was waking up and looking straight into Katara's crisp, sea blue eyes. Suddenly, a 14 year old teen wearing a Fire Nation getup, and a Fire Nation crown, walked up behind Katara chuckling evily,with an evil look on her face. . . The sky turned dark in the dream, while the sun and the moon overlap each other. . . a Solar Eclipse_.

"Kya. . . Kya... Kya wake up!" Her dad's voice was calling out to her and she jumped up and tried to catch her breathe. Her forehead felt wet, and everything was shaky.

"Kya, you all right?" Aang asked her in concern. Aang had not changed. At all. The only changes were his height, only grew to be about 6'11. And of course his change of voice became deeper.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bad dream." Kya panted.

"You sure?"

It took a moment to answer "Yes."

_'Why can't I tell my father what I saw him go through? Suki and mom must know. . . I'll sit them both down and tell them about the dream. . . They have understand, don't they?" _Kya thought to herself as her father swirled through the air and landed back on the reins.

Kya laid back down and grunted to herself. "Please tell me, were almost there."

"Just about. Can't be more than 5, 10 more minutes." Sokka said.

"Good." Kya said in relief.

"What was that bad dream all about anyway? It got all of us real worried. . ." Suki asked.

Kya hesitated for a moment. "It was about Dad. . . and he got trapped in a iceberg. . . It was terrifying." Kya wrapped her arms around her legs. While Aang heard every word his daughter was saying, looking sad. Everyone, even Toph, exchanged looks of worriedment.

"Do you think it means anything?" Kya asked everyone. Everyone hesitated for a split second.

"Well, it depends. What else happened?" Suki asked.

Kya explained her dream in complete detail. And everyone exchanged looks again.

"So, what you're saying is that, after your mom found your dad in the iceberg, Azula showed up and then a Solar Eclipse happened?" Sokka asked, trying to get everything straight.

"Who's Azula?" Kya asked.

"Zuko's crazy sister." Toph answered.

"And also the Fire Nation princess." Katara added.

"Well, everything seems to make sense but, the Solar Eclipse."Suki said. "I mean, the only occure after so many years. And the last one occurred 9 years ago, isn't that sorta, impossible?" Everyone stopped and thought about what Suki just said.

"Hey guys. . ." Aang called. "You should see this!"

Everyone looked up, expecting to see open ocean in front of them, but instead, a big wall with the Water Tribe symbols every few yards. The village definatly changed over 9 years, needing that big a wall to protect the city inside.

"Wow, South Pole really got some new updates in the past 9 years." Sokka said overexagerated.

"It sorta looks like the Northern Water Tribe. . ." Katara said.

"We should be there in less than 5 minutes, so take it easy for a while. . . Yes, that means you, Sokka!" Aang instructed. Sokka looked as though he was about to pee his pants, and decided to fall back and look up at the sky.

Soon, the 5 minutes of waiting was over. Aang guided Appa to go down into the ocean to get pass the the city's new secruity. Men in little canoes paddled up to the bison.

"Please state your name and buisness." The man said in his cold, deep voice.

"Avatar Aang, visitor." Aang said.

The man turned around to the watch tower on the left side of the gates and gave a nod and stuck his hand in the air. With one solid motion, the man waterbended the gates open, leaving a wide, open canal for Appa to swim through.

Once they were in the city, they hardly even reconized the small village that once stood in the city's place. Walls, rivers, market places, buildings, boat rentals everything they saw at the North Pole in a bigger version.

"Wow, they really changed this place." Aang said as he watched a mother and father held their 5 children's hands towards the market.

"Ok, first things first, we have to find either Master Pakku or Gran-Gran." Katara said.

"No rush." Suki said dreamily,as she and Kya lost themselves in the city's beauty.

"Yeah, it's a great plan and all, but where do we even start looking?" Sokka asked.

"Wait you said 'Master Pakku' right" Kya asked.

"Yeah, why?" Aang asked. She pointed to the sign up ahead that said:  
**  
Master Pakku Teacher  
of **  
** The South City School  
of  
****Water Bending  
**

"This place is now called the South City?" Sokka asked.

"Well, it did get some major new updates." Suki said.

They parked Appa and walked inside the school and found Master Pakku standing in between 2 boys around the ages 7 to 9, facing each other. While the other students sit crisscross applesause in a perfect circle, the boys.

"Again, boys." Pakku said. The boys water bended water from their vases in front of them and one of the boys created a octopus form while the other boy started throwing icicles without touching them, the boy in the octopus ducked and water bended all the icicles and while doing so,1 octopus water tenatacle grabbed his opponent's leg so did another, and 2 more grabbed his other leg, with one solid motion, the boy in the octopus formation closed the fist controling the tentacles, and the boy throwing the icicles fell to the floor, so did the victor's octopus.

"Tom-Ly, Yuki, excellent. Boys, you're almost there." Pakku said to them, and realize that Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph and Jasmine were patiently waiting to see him.

"Lets take a 5 minute break, shall we?" As the children get up, Master Pakku walked over to the 6.

"Why, isn't it old friends?" Pakku said in excitement, Aang and Katara took a small bow.

"Hello Master Pakku." Aang and Katara said together.

"Hello, my young pupils. I see you brought me another student to teach." Master Pakku said, looking at Kya. "What's your name young one?"

"Jasmine," She said, flustered.

"Well, you have Aang's eyes, you must be very bright and spirited." Kya just smile kindly back as a way of saying thank you.

"So what brings you to the South City?" He ask, back to Aang and Katara.

"Thought we pay the village a visit, after the war." Aang said.

"Isn't the city beautiful? It took 8 and a half years to finish."

"Very beautiful, indeed." Aang replied.

"Has Gran-Gran been around?" Katara asked.

"Oh yes, she helps the Healers over on the West End."

"Good. Thank you, Master Pakku." Katara said.

"Anytime,"

"We better be on our way then." Aang said.

"Stop down tomorrow, we have alot to catch up on." Aang and Katara nodded and walked outside.

The 6 was walking towards Appa, when a _thud _under there feet occured.

"Crap! I'm so sick and tired of walking on something that isn't rocky! I mean how do you expect me to see?" Toph complained, sitting on the ground massaging her foot.

"Don't worry, Toph. Once were at the Healers, you'll be on soild rock in no time."Suki said helping her up.

"Well then, lets not waste anytime! Lets get the show on the road!" Toph said, hopping on Appa's back, followed by the others.

"Do we even know where to go?" Suki asked.

"Nope," Sokka said, taking his seat next to her.

"Oh, that's nice. So we'll just wander the city all day until we find the Healers?"

"No, the Healers' shop is on the West End, therefore, we should travel West." Aang explained.

"And it's out of the city area, Gran-Gran hates being closed in by buildings." Katara said.

"So, the Healers are close to the city but not too close?" Sokka asked confused.

"Yep." Everyone said together.

"I feel stupid." "Took you long enough to figure _that_ out." Katara said, sarcastically. Sokka gave Katara a weird look.

"Mommy, I wanna know more about this Azula. . ." Kya asked, tugging on Katara's sleeve. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Well, what do you want to know, kid?" Toph asked.

"Basically, everything."

"Let's see. . . She's crazy, she is the Fire Nation Princess. . . umm. . . Tried to kill us a few times. . . Has these 2 weirdo friends, one ran off to join the circus named Ty Lee, and one fell head over heels for Zuko, her name was Mai or something like that. . ."

"But, what does she have to do with a Solar Eclipse?"

"Um. . . Your mom and Zuko kinda defeated her during the Eclipse 9 years ago-" Sokka said and cuffed his mouth with his hands, acting like he wasn't suppose to say that.

"Sokka! You weren't supposed to tell her that!" Aang yelled at him. "I'm sorry it slipped right out of me. . .!"

"You idiot!" Katara yelled at him.

"What's the big deal? Just because Mommy and Uncle Zuko defeated this Azula person, wait- wouldn't that mean that Azula would. . . Get. Revenge on you?" Everyone thought about what Jasmine said, at looked up at her as if she made a point.

"Yeah. Knowing Azula, you gotta think she'd be searching all ends of the Earth to get her revenge." Aang said.

"Well, I'm not that worried. All I'm worried about is not seeing so can we please get a move on!" Toph said irriably.

"You're right." Aang said.

"Appa, Yip Yip." Appa gave a loud moaning sound before started swimming up the canal.

It wasn't too long before they reached the West End, which was completely covered with stone and ice, a few small buildings, which had to be houses, and a small fortress, with walls over 30 feet, and a sign that said:

**The South City Healers.**

Toph, unsurprisingly, was the first to jump of Appa and jumped on the stony path. "Finally, rocks!" She said.

Everyone found their own way down. Kya, Sokka and Suki decided to slide down Appa's tail. Aang jumped off Appa's head and helped Katara off Appa.

"Come on!" Kya said, while running towards the entrance. Followed by Toph, Suki, and Sokka. Of course, Aang and Katara are left behind. Inside, was absoultely beautiful for a Healing clinic. It was covered by blue and white paint, with some beautiful water bending scrolls and paintings. Crystal chandeliers found in every room contains the most beautiful light Kya has ever seen.

"Next time, wait for us." Aang said, with Katara by the hand.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful." Katara said, looking at the picture of the last Water Bending Avatar.

"I see 2 grandchildren I haven't seen in awhile." A old voice said.

"Gran- Gran!"Katara and Sokka said together and rushed in their Gran-Gran's arms.

"Gran- Gran we have so many stories to tell you." Katara said.

"Other than the fact that you married the Avatar and you married a Kyoshi Warrior?" Gran- Gran laughed and looked at their expressions, and realized there was a little girl who had Aang's eyes and skin tone, but Katara's long hair and smile.

"How about we all go to the tea room. You all look like you could use a cup of calm Jasmine Tea." Gran- Gran said. Aang took Jasmine by the hand and followed Gran- Gran to the tea room.

"So, young Earth Bender, don't your feet ever get cold?" Gran-Gran asked Toph as they sit down at a small table.

"No, not really. You see, I was born blind. And I see through Earth Bending, basically through my feet. I can feel the vibrations in the Earth by Earth Bending so I can see everyone in this room, those birds, for example."Toph said, pointing to the left window. Everyone looks to see 2 winter pandajays being feed by a Healer woman.

"Impressive. I don't think I ever saw this situation before. Young,aww-"

"Toph,"

"Toph, I'd say you are very talanted, to have blindness. It gave you you're own path to follow, while others follow their's. Blindness makes you, you." Toph smiled and poured herself some tea, and took a sip.

"What about you, young one? If I haven't guessed, I'd say you are the Avatar's daughter. Am I correct?" Kya nodded modestly with a smile. So did Kanna.

"Do you have any bending skills?"

"I don't know if I'm even a bender, I mean I never really thought about trying." Kya explained.

"Well, either way, you are still you. Have you two accomplished anything?" Kanna asked, referring to Aang and Katara.

"Alot, actually." Katara said.

"I can tell." She placed a hand on Katara stomach, smiling. After a few seconds, her smile disappears and eyes widen.

"Gran-Gran what is it?" Sokka asked concerned. Kanna's eyes started tearing up.

"I'm so sorry," She said.

"About what?" Aang asked.

"I'm afraid the baby won't live to see the sunlight."

"What? What do you mean?" Suki asked. She couldn't speak. She cuffed her mouth with her hands and let the tears fall down her face.

"What? What's wrong with the baby? I'm confused." Aang said.

" I'm afraid-" Kanna began but interrupted by a a cold deep voice.

"Avatar Aang, I'm afraid we have a visitor from the Fire Nation coming our way." The man said. Everyone looked at Kya, and her eyes widen.

"We'll, take care of them." Aang said with a sinister smile.

"Toph, Sokka, Katara you're with me. Suki, make sure Kya is safe." Aang's instructions were clear. Everyone stood up and followed the man out, except Kanna, Suki and Kya.

"Come on, Kid. We have to find a safe place to hide." Suki instructed, shortly after they left.

"There's a emergency hide out, just out the city. Good luck, Kya. And you too, brave Kyoshi Warrior." Kanna said. Suki and Kya fleed from the Tea room and outside to the hideout. Kya was having a hard time keeping up, and kept tripping over her kimono.

""Suki. . ." Kya whinned.

"Yeah, Kid?"

"I don't to be protected. I want to help daddy fight Azula."

"I'm sorry, but I gave my word to protect you." Kya looked diasppointed and about to cry. Suki looked at her straight in her silvery eyes, and saw herself as her age. She looked down and saw 2 extra fans hanging out of her belt, she reached down and opened them up, they were gold, metal fans that were highly polished and sparkled in the sunlight. Instead fabric or lace, was a plating of pink metal with highly crafted detail of a Cherry Blossom Tree. Suki smiled and closed them both up and sighed.

"Here," She handed Kya the pink and gold fans, Kya opened them and saw the detailed work of the Cherry Bloosom Tree, and her reflection in the pink metal. "These were my first Warrior fans. And I'm giving them to you as a sign of hope and courage. If you believe your destiny is just miles away then you must follow it without no one stopping you." She smiled and gave Kya a hug.

Just a few miles away. . . A Fire Nation Navy Ship came crashing into the walls of the South City. Everyone was screaming in fear and running to the other side of the city, Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka made their way to the scene. They ship was now completely through the wall and a something was falling from the front of the ship as it hits the ground, 4 men carried a throne that was draped carefully with see-through curtains and the throne itself was encrusted with a shiny gold bordering and a fire red paint. Slowly, the men carefully set the throne down on the ice and stumbled over into formation: 2 men on each side of the throne with their hands folded behind their backs ans the Princess emerged from her throne.

"Hello, South Pole," Azula said in her cold, evil voice. She looked side to side. "Well, is this how you treat royalty? Not a bow or a 'Hello, Princess Azula'? My, no wonder this place is going to the dogs. I assure you I won't harm anyone, as long as I get what I want. And I'm sure that you all know what I came her for. . . The Avatar." At that moment Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka emerged from the crowd to face Azula, with no hesitation.

"Well, that was quick. But sadly, you didn't let me finish I don't need you, Avatar. I want your daughter. . ." Aang and Katara both got into defensive positions.

"How touching. Parents defending there only child. . ."

"She's not the only one." Katara mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, I understand. One on the way, huh? It's too bad I have to kill the one thats out and breathing."

"You'll never lay a hand on her!" Aang screamed, that actually echoed of the mountain 3 miles away.

"I'm sorry, but I never stop til I get want. No matter what I have to do. . ." Azula smiled evily and shot a lightning bolt towards Aang and he send it towards the mountain. Katara sent a great wave towards Azula but misses. Azula was out a sight for a moment and did something to Katara that she couldn't Water Bend. Sokka through his boomerang at her and she dodged and crouched down and when Aang wasn't looking she tripped him from the front and he fell on his back.

He slowly got to his feet again, but everything was blurry by this point. He looked to his side and saw Katara unconscious, Toph was just standing there and Sokka looks like he's in a fist fight with Azula. With all the strength he had left, he sent massive wind tunnels towards Azula, that took Azula by surprise and only flew her over 12 feet. Aang couldn't see straight. He didn't even know if Katara was alive or not. All he could do is wait for Azula to finish him off or someone to save him. He fell over backwards and could almost see his only daughter's face

. All of a sudden, he was back on his feet and fighting with his daughter by his side.

"About time you came out of hiding. I was about to finish off your father first, but I guess things don't always go as planned." Azula said.

"I don't want to fight you, but if I have too. . . I will." Kya said, in a kind but deep voice Aang never heard her in.

"Then this should be quick." Azula sent a lightning bolt towards her, and quickly she open 2 pink metal fans and rebounded the lighning bolt towards the navy ship. It hit. And Azula charged at her, and without thinking about it, sent a guss of powerful wind that flipped her over and on her knees. Aang's eyes widen. '_She can airbend?' _he thought to hiself.

"How can you be so powerful? You're just a child." Azula said coldly.

"Well, you're just an adult." Kya replied.

Azula sent a lightning bolt so sudden Kya wasn't able to rebound it at it hit her, sending her to the ground. Kya quickly regained strength somehow and got up and found her father and Suki fighting Azula. Suddenly she found herself running with water floating at her fingertips and swished them back and forth behind her head before she washed Azula backwards with them.

"How did you learn how to air and water bend?" Aang asked her.

"3 words," Kya panted. "Watch. Learn. Listen." They both said together. She smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, with her back facing the steam of the Navy Ship.

Distracted, Azula sneaked up behind them and sanked her nails into Kya's arm and cheek and pulled her back, Azula appeared out of the steam for a moment. "

Sorry to interrupt the love festival, but I have to impress my father. And all he needs is another kid to ruin everything. . . Say good bye to your father, sweetheart." Azula said evily and pulled her back into the steam. Kya couldn't stop screaming bloody murder.

Aang just froze, and was unable to move then suddenly the screaming stopped. He dart into the fog in search for his daughter, but didn't know where they went, but he kept running and still couldn't find them. Tears filled his eyes, and panted harder than he ever did in his life. He couldn't find her.

"No. . .No! NO!" He hit the ground as hard as he could with his staff, forming a giant-mushroom like cloud and fell to his knee. "No. . ." He began to cry, and Suki walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

_**TO BE COUNTINUED. . . . . . **_


End file.
